


Into Your Loving Arms

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima falls apart when she knows she's with someone who will comfort her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Your Loving Arms

Cosima falls apart when she knows she's safe, when she knows she's with someone who will comfort her. She had loved Delphine, she had trusted her and yet, now... she felt lost.   
Delphine had left her and she had, eventually, turned to the one person she knew would comfort her. Mrs S. Siobhan. Sarah's mother and a good, trusted friend. She looks up at Mrs S, unable to stop the tears coming. Mrs S responds instantly, pulling her into the house and holding her close as she shuts and locks the door, all but picking the girl up and carrying her to the bed. 

She smiles softly as she sets Cosima down on the bed, curling beside her and allowing Cosima to nestle into her neck, her hand stroking through the girl's dreadlocks, her lips brushing the girl's forehead. 

"It's okay Sweetheart, let it out... I've got you."


End file.
